9F
}} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ninef |handlingname = NINEF |textlabelname = NINEF |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Obey 9F is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The 9F's design is heavily based on the . It features a sleek aerodynamic body typical to supercars. The front end of this car is dominated by the appearance of the aggressive front face, which is made up of four different air intakes, two in the central area and then one on either side. The main grille is located in the upper-central area of the bumper, its outer edges run parallel to the inner edge of the headlights and are trimmed with chrome. The Obey emblem is located just above the main central grille. The headlights are very curved and are in a two-step layout, with the inner step being less tall than the outer. The innermost edge of the headlights forms the basis for the bonnet/hood elevation lines which run to respective corners of the windscreen. The sides of the car are fairly simple, the upper areas are made from smooth lines and beginning from the front wheel-arch there is an impression into the main area of the body which eventually forms the gap for the engine's air intake just before the rear wheel-arch. There is a smaller air intake located beneath the main one, on the lower edge of the body. Similar to the Audi R8 Spyder upon which the car is based, the 9F Cabrio features black carbon fibre inserts for its main side air intakes. For the roadster, the area above the engine is dominated by two main bulges behind the seats and then in between these, there is an elevated area with slatted vents to allow more air to access the engine. Just behind the front wheel-arch, there are also six vertical chrome strips. The car features five spoke alloy wheels similar to the . The rear end of this car also draws visible inspiration from the . The rear facet of this car is completely sloped. There are two circular lamps which are used as the taillights. Beneath the tail lights there are large bumper grilles, to allow more air to reach the engine. The license plate is mounted in between these two grilles. Beneath the license plate, there is an impressed area that is low in height and central to the rear bumper. The exhaust tips are located in line with the edges of the central section of the rear bumper, the car features twin-tipped chrome exhaust tips. The 9F features discreet carbon fibre extensions and splitters running along the bottom edge of the front bumper, sides and the rear bumper. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' This sports car appears to have very high performance, in terms of top speed and acceleration. One notable aspect of the car's performance is that it has a soft suspension setup which can be visibly seen by the compression of the body into the ground when transitioning from a negative gradient to level ground. This car features large, cross-drilled brake rotors which are coupled to red brake calipers, mounted at the rear of each wheel, this combined with an AWD layout provides good traction and stability, as well as responsive handling and braking. The engine in the rear is placed in a mid engine, all wheel drive configuration, and appears to be loosely based on a V8 cover. The sound of the engine note seems to be powerful, further supported in the enhanced version, where it also shares its engine sound with the Adder. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = 9F-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' 9F-ChaseArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of 9F seen in GTA V s cover art. Obey9F-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Billboard advertising the 9F. Obey-9F-GTAV-Poster.png|Alternate poster advertising the 9F. 9F-GTAV-Front-NotCabrio.png|A 9F in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) 9F-GTAV-SSASA.png|The 9F on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. 9F-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The 9F on Legendary Motorsport. 9F-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The 9F on Rockstar Games Social Club. 9F-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The 9F on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. 9F-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The 9F in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Bargaining Chips" Casino Work, where a parked one must be found in Del Perro. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $120,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Commonly encountered in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Occasionally encountered parked on Hawick Avenue in Hawick. *Found in the parking lot at the Vespucci Beach in Vespucci. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $120,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *Commonly found in Richman and Rockford Hills. Changes Trivia General *The name "9F" is an obvious play on the name "R8" (as the 9F resembles an Audi R8), consisting of one letter and one number. This is later continued with the T20. *Its description in the website says it is "Great in the snow". This can be a reference of the way Audi advertises its AWD system within its Quattro models. *The name may be a reference to Audi's naming for its vehicles. They often consist of one number and one letter (A6 for example). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations of the 9F are Radio Los Santos, The Lab or West Coast Classics. *The 9F appears on the box art of GTA V, in the bottom right corner. *This is the shortest-named vehicle in the whole Grand Theft Auto series. *The beta 9F had the Obey badge on the hood instead of the grille. *The 9F with stock exhaust has a different backfire sound effect than any other vehicle in the game. *This vehicle has no reverse lights. *Strangely, the 9F has another handling line that is not used, under the same name. It is likely beta handling before the final release.Handling.meta: ; name mass drag boy centreofmass COM abs inertia transmission brakes steer wheel-traction suspension damage seat val mflags hflags anim damage flags ; A B C D E F G Cx Cy Cz Jx Jy Jz Tt Tg Tf Ti TCu TCd Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc^ Ws+ Wlt WCs Wbias WMtL Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb ArbF ArbB RCf RCr Dc Dw Dd De Pet Oil MsX MsY MsZ Mv Mmf Mhf Ma AIhandling df ;NINEF 1300.0 6.0 85 0.0 -0.1 0.0 0.01 -0.01 -0.05 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.3 6 0.32 1.0 1.3 1.3 155.0 0.7 0.65 0.8 40.0 2.35 1.70 22.5 0.15 0.0 0.0 0.51 1.0 1.9 1.8 1.7 0.10 -0.14 0.0 0.5 0.2 0.5 0.05 0.05 0.7 1.0 0.7 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 80000 440010 0 0 AVERAGE 0 As compared to standard 9F handling: NINEF 1300.0 9.5 85 0.0 -0.05 0.0 0.01 -0.01 -0.05 1.0 1.4 1.8 0.2 6 0.33 1.0 3.0 3.0 155.0 1.0 0.45 0.45 44.0 2.55 2.25 22.5 0.15 1.4 0.0 0.50 1.0 2.6 1.3 2.8 0.12 -0.10 0.0 0.48 1.4 0.51 0.36 0.33 0.7 1.0 0.7 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 80000 440010 2 0 AVERAGE 20 See Also *9F Cabrio - Cabrio variant featuring a retractable roof. *Omnis - Another sports car manufactured by Obey, released as part of the Cunning Stunts update. References Navigation }}de:9F (V) es:9F fr:9F hu:9F pl:9F pt:9F ru:9F Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles